Couched
by Poohdog
Summary: The x-guys have upset the x-girls, what else is new, and are paying the price, more old news. That's right, they've been kicked to the couch. Problem is, there's five of them and only two couches... Future set. Kurtty, Romy, Jott and more. Complete.
1. Guys

**Hi, me again with another random story that just popped into my head. Once again, the characters, universe, etc belong to Marvel and the WB, not me. Okay? Okay.**

**Pairings: Kurt/Kitty, Remy/Rogue, Scott/Jean, Logan/Ororo, Bobby/OC, Piotr/X-23**

**SETTING: In the future compared to the actual series. All the kids have grown up and in most cases have kids of their own. They are in the mansion but there are actual students there as well so areas the students would commonly go are out for places to sleep because what teacher wants their students to know they've been couched?**

The thief crept quietly towards his target. It was rare that harming a person was involved in his stealing escapades but sometimes there was just no way around it and when there was no way around it, he had proven himself a very capable opponent. Tonight was one of those nights when there was no way around it. He was well armed for this battle and his opponent was unsuspecting, gently snoring on the couch. Real snoring too, by now he could tell when someone was faking. As he came up behind his rival, his grip tightened on his weapon and then he let loose.

"Ow, vhat vas zat for!" a cry jumped into the night as his opponent sprang to life. Yellow eyes gleamed in the dark, quickly finding the thief, or former thief as the case may have been, and glaring hard. "Give me zat."

"Non. You t'ink Ah be dumb enough to give it up jus' like dat?"

"Vell, you vere stupid enough to hit someone in the dark who can see better zan you," he reasoned.

"Ah jus' wanted some company and mah chere isn't willin' ta have me as company tonight."

"I'm very sorry for you," Kurt answered dryly. "Now vill you let me go back to sleep?"

"Although now Ah've got ta wonder what you're doin' down here," Remy went on, ignoring Kurt. "Did ya have a bit of a spat with a certain kitty-cat yourself?"

"Zat is none of your business," he sighed, pulling the pillow away from Remy and shoving it over his head before lying down.

"Ah see Ah've found a sore spot," Remy laughed. Kurt ignored him.

"Fine, fine. Remy can take a hint." He reached down. "But you can't take muh pillow," he said, grabbing both his and the one Kurt had to begin with and settling down on the other couch. Kurt grumbled as he sat up.

"Give it back. I just vant to go to sleep."

"Non. Now I'm gettin' comfortable."

"Vith my pillow," he said, standing over Remy.

"Muhn now."

"Remy," Kurt growled, baring his teeth.

"Ah tried ta be friendly but den you jus' took muh pillow and didn' listen ta me anymore so Ah'm not gonna be friendly." Kurt yanked hard on his pillow and stormed back over to the other couch, sitting down.

"Fine zen. I vill listen to you talk."

"What if Ah don' want ta anymore?" Remy asked, getting up and tearing the pillow from Kurt again.

"Zen you should give me my pillow and go to sleep," Kurt argued, teleporting to where Remy was, grabbing his pillow, and teleporting back.

"What if Ah need two pillows ta sleep?"

"Zen you should have thought of zat before you made Rogue angry."

"Like Ah meant ta make muh chere angry," Remy huffed. "Are you sayin' dat you meant ta make Kitty angry?"

"At least ve don't get into fights every ozer minute," Kurt insisted.

"At least-"

"Does this mean both the couches are taken?" someone said, as the light flashed on, blinding both the Cajun and the German. They both glared at the man who had just walked into the room.

"Yes, it does," Remy told Scott plainly.

"You got into a fight vith Jean?" Kurt asked him. Scott sank onto the same couch Kurt was now sitting on.

"Yes," he sighed.

"You're in good company. Rogue and Ah got in ta a bit o' a fight ourselves."

"Like that's news," Scott said with a vague snort. Remy glared.

"Well apparently Kurt and Kitty got in ta a fight as well," he added.

"I never said dat," Kurt reminded.

"Did you?" Scott asked. Kurt sighed and nodded.

"I do not understand entirely vhat is going on but she just vould not listen. I blame it on hormones," he decided.

"Somebody shoulda thought a bit more before knocking her up again, huh elf," came a gruff fourth voice. "Scoot over Gumbo."

"Don' ya have your own room, Wolverine?" Remy asked as he reluctantly agreed.

"Chuck was gonna give me one of the guest rooms when I first stopped by but then decided to save it when 'Ro was willin' to share hers. Wishin' I hadn't taken her up on it now," he grimaced before taking a sip from the can in his hands and made a sickened face. "Damn school. Can't get anything better than Mountain Dew except from the stash up in my room and I can't go in there or I'm bound to get electrocuted."

"Better dan bein' dropped into the pool in your underwear durin' February."

"It's still January," Kurt reminded him. "February was the second to last time."

"Third to last actually. But dat one was under completely different circumstances dan the other two."

"It's not when yer bones are made of metal," Logan growled interrupting Kurt and Remy.

"At least you've never been threatened to believe you're a perpetual girl of thirteen," Scott said with a shiver.

"You win, homme," Remy told him. "Unless Kurt's got somethin' better."

"I don't vish to share in dis game," he sighed. "I only vanted to sleep until someone interrupted," he said, glaring at Remy again.

"You wanted to sleep too? Geez, there's a whole gang up tonight," Bobby said with a yawn as he entered.

"Hey, at least your girl isn't a mutant," Scott told him.

"You missed out on the stories," Remy filled him in. Bobby nodded and leaned back in the armchair.

"I don't know. She can still make some pretty big threats. Hair dryers, de-humidifiers…" Bobby shook as he drifted off his train of thought.

"What were you even fighting about?" Scott asked.

"I'm not even really sure. She told me I-"

"Should know by now?" Kurt supplied.

"That's the one," Bobby and Scott sighed.

"Better than one starting, 'we need to talk'," Logan growled. Bobby and Scott nodded so hard they looked about ready to sit on someone's dashboard.

"Vomen!" Kurt exclaimed, throwing up his hands. Then they all looked at Remy.

"Ya don' wanna know what Remy and his chere were fightin' about," he said, hanging his head. "Well, most definitely her brother and Logan don' want ta know." Logan growled and Kurt looked down at his feet.

"So we are not the only ones fighting then?" a thick voice asked.

"You and Laura too?" Bobby asked Piotr. The large man sat down on the floor.

"Yes, we are fighting as well."

"Vhat about?" Kurt asked. Piotr rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as he looked down.

"Apparently I do not put the towels away like I am supposed to but she is the one who leaves dishes in the room," he said slightly bitterly.

"At least you got an explanation," Scott sighed, "instead of just a look and the threat of- well, I already said it." Piotr gave him a strange look

"It'd scare you too much, bub," Logan told him. "You don't want to ask him." Piotr looked plain frightened.

"So how is this going to work?" Bobby asked.

"How is what going to work?" Piotr replied.

"Sleep. I'd assume we all want some and since we've been booted to the couch…"

"Kurt and Ah were here first," Remy said stubbornly.

"Fair enough," Logan grunted. "I think I'm goin' to go to the library. There's a couch there anyway." He then turned and left.

"Chair is mine," Bobby chimed. Piotr and Scott looked at each other unsurely. They were the only two left.

"Wait a minute," Piotr spoke up. "Isn't there a guest room open on the second floor with two beds?" Remy's eyes alighted before Scott hurried from the room. Kurt had already stolen back his pillow and Remy's and had one over his ears. He had stopped listening. Bobby was flipping through channels on a quiet television and not paying attention. So the two former Acolytes were left in a stare down.

"Fine, you can have it," Remy sighed. "You're bigger and wouldn't fit on the couch anyway."

"Thank you," Piotr said graciously and began to leave when Logan came back into the room.

"The library's locked."

"So we're still short a place for everyone ta sleep?" Remy asked.

"I guess," he shrugged offhandedly. "But that's where the girl's are. And they're talkin' about us." Piotr, Remy, and Logan exchanged glances before shooting out of the room with Bobby and Kurt in tow.

"Remy vhat is going on? I just vant to sleep!"

"Piotr, come on, what gives? Did you not see what was on TV? There was an infomercial for a walk in freezer for only 19.95 a month. 19.95!"

"I've seen it. You'd be paying for five-hundred months, Icicle," Logan grunted at him. Remy shoved Kurt into Logan.

"Ah'm goin' ta go get Scott."

**So, I tried my hand at accents this time. My spell check went nuts. Would it have been better to just write normally?**

**Anyway, there's one, possibly two other chapters to this. The next one has the girl's perspective. The last one, well, I'm not sure if I'm going to write it or not so I won't tell.**

**As always, reviews make me happy. Please? I have an inflammation in my chest and it will make me feel better. Okay so I don't feel that bad and it's treatable with ibuprofen but still I shall use it to review beg! Ha! Um…pretend you didn't read that. **


	2. Gals

**Hi, me again with another random story that just popped into my head. Once again, the characters, universe, etc belong to Marvel and the WB, not me. Okay? Okay.**

**Pairings: Kurt/Kitty, Remy/Rogue, Scott/Jean, Logan/Ororo, Bobby/OC, Piotr/X-23**

**SETTING: In the future compared to the actual series. All the kids have grown up and in most cases have kids of their own. They are in the mansion but there are actual students there as well so areas the students would commonly go are out for places to sleep because what teacher wants their students to know they've been couched?**

Kitty could not sleep. Sure she was mad at him but darn it she couldn't sleep right without him! That stupid ball of fuzz had woven his way very securely into her life and even when the dislodging was temporary, she couldn't stand it very well. In a huff she had marched to the library, avoiding the faculty living room because she knew that's where he would crash, and had attempted to read a book. The book now laid long abandon on the couch. She had attempted surfing the internet until she got tired. The computer was still on but the internet browser was shut. She had tried just sitting on the couch and falling asleep there. The couch lay empty except for the book as Kitty paced the room, one had lightly on her back.

"Ya ought to sit down if your back is hurtin'," someone said behind her. Kitty turned and looked at Rogue and then sighed.

"I'd love too. Just tell my head to settle down," she sighed. Rogue went and sat down on the couch, motioning for Kitty to come over. She sank down next to her friend. "He's such an idiot sometimes."

"I take it you're not talkin' about James."

"He's not even two. He's forgivable. His father on the other hand."

"I know the feelin'," Rogue sighed.

"You and Remy?" Rogue nodded. "Stupid boys," Kitty murmured. "Why did we ever start to like them again?" Rogue shrugged as she got up and headed for one of the bookshelves. Kitty got up too.

"Go sit down."

"I don't want to. You're up."

"I'm not pregnant."

"That hardly makes me handicapped."

"No, but it's makin' your back hurt now and in the mornin' you'll be complainin' and I'll have to listen. Go sit down." Kitty growled at her but complied, figuring she was right.

"What are you looking for?"

"A book I wanted to read," Rogue answered, running her finger along the spines on the shelf. "Found it," she declared and pulled it down.

"Why are you reading a book down here anyway?"

"Same reason as you I'd imagine. Can't sleep without him but can't sleep with him tonight." The sound of someone choking met their ears. Rogue and Kitty looked up.

"She didn't mean it like that, Jean," Kitty called.

"How do you know?" Rogue asked propping open her book. Kitty glared as Jean came and joined Kitty on the couch. Rogue was sitting in the swivel chair of one of the computers.

"What's up with you and Scott?" Kitty asked, choosing to ignore Rogue.

"How did you know something was up?"

"Outstanding guesser," Kitty told her dryly. Rogue snorted.

"He's just such an idiot sometimes."

"A good looking idiot though," Kitty said lightly. Jean whipped around to look at her and Rogue raised her eyebrows. "What? Like neither of you sometimes think Bobby or Piotr or Remy," she looked pointedly at Jean, "is good-looking?" Rogue turned to look at Jean who looked down at her feet. "Besides it's not like we stopped being attracted to other men just because we're married."

"That doesn't however mean that they get to drool over Emma Frost today!" Jean intruded. "It was right in front of me. I mean I know he doesn't like her but every single time we see her, his eyes are automatically planted on her chest. It's just so- arg! He's so frustrating sometimes. And I've told him before that it bugs the heck out of me but he says he doesn't even notice that he does it and that I have to know I'm the only girl for him or some junk like that but seriously it's right in front of me!"

"Oh Jean," Kitty said sympathetically.

"It does sound infuriating," a cool voice whistled from the doorway. The three girls looked up to see Ororo coming towards them.

"Hi, Ororo, come to watch the activities of the annoyed wives club?" Kitty asked.

"Right now we're workin' on a better name," Rogue told her.

"I'm not very good at improve," Kitty bit back.

"Does this club by chance include annoyed girlfriends?" Ororo asked seeming to be a twist between vaguely amused and vaguely fuming.

"It does now," Jean assured her.

"Logan being an ass?" Kitty asked.

"Not the word I would use but yes," Ororo answered.

"We all have the same problem. Vaguely anyway. Jean's the only one to name specifics so far," Rogue assured her.

"He's not looking at Emma Frost's cleavage is he?" Jean asked Ororo bitterly.

"No," she replied, sitting down on Kitty's other side.

"You've got to cut Scott a little slack on that one though, Jean," Rogue told her. "Emma flaunts it so much even I sometimes catch myself lookin' down her shirt." Kitty snorted and raised up her hand.

"Ditto!" she called. Ororo smiled and gave a slight nod. Jean huffed but then gave a slight grin.

"So what's goin' on with Logan? I thought you guys were fine and he didn't see Emma at all today," Rogue asked.

"Nothing was wrong. I needed to talk to him about spring break. Professor Xavier is organizing a cruise over Spring Break for the students who aren't going home and since we had so much trouble when you all were in school he thought there ought to be two chaperones. And a week on a cruise with Logan didn't sound unappealing at the time. So I went up to him and said we needed to talk and he said 'I knew this was coming. We're overdue for a talk like this.'"

"A talk about chaperoning a cruise? Somehow I doubt you've talked about that over and over again," Kitty said.

"Exactly," Ororo sighed. "So then he launched into the age old fight about why we've been 'just dating' for so long."

"Even though you haven't seen anybody else in how many years?" Rogue added.

"It's ages now, isn't it?" Kitty asked.

"We started dating back when you were still a student here," Ororo told her.

"What reason did he give you?" Jean inquired.

"Many. But that's not of keenest importance right now. What is, is that he had to jump off the handle when I simply had a question about chaperoning over spring break."

"Idiot," Kitty and Jean muttered. Rogue nodded.

"Are you talking about Bobby?" Lia asked, coming up behind them.

"No but we might be if you want. What's he done?" Kitty asked.

"Been Bobby."

"Care to share? Everyone else is," Rogue asked.

"Not until Kitty tells me what's going on with her and Kurt. I saw him up there ages ago." Kitty fidgeted in her seat as Lia settled herself onto another computer chair next to Rogue.

"You know that meat-lover's pizza that little place down by the high school makes?"

"The place with the really good taco pizza?" Jean asked.

"Never had it but yeah, that's the one. Anyway, Kurt went there with Bobby and Hank earlier and between the three of them they ate two large pizzas of the stuff. It makes me gag, literally. So he comes back and kisses me with out even brushing his teeth and then I yelled at him before spending even more time getting acquainted with toilet bowl." She made a face of disgust. "He says he forgot but still."

"Well if he forgot," Ororo began. Kitty glared. "It was just a mistake." She sighed.

"I guess but I'm not forgiving him until tomorrow. Hopefully the smell will wear off his breath by then at least. Now what did Bobby do, Lia?"

"He decided to be completely childish and freeze my bras, again," she sighed. Jean hid her chuckle behind her hand. "But of course he isn't a child, however much he tries to deny it and he couldn't just freeze it in my drawer. No he froze it when it was on me. Again. Then when I get mad he tells me I could just take it off. So I go to get another one from the drawer. He's frozen all of them too. So I got madder. I forbade him from the room for the night."

"I always knew he was an idiot," Laura said from the doorway.

"Come in instead of looming there," Ororo called to her. She came towards them.

"Where's Piotr?" Rogue asked.

"For his sake, hopefully far away from me. He refuses to clean up his own dirty towels and then goes and accuses me of leaving dishes around the room."

"Men!" Kitty exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Exactly," Lia chimed. "So annoying."

"And oblivious!" Jean added.

"Self-absorbed!" Rogue put-in.

"Moronic," Ororo finished. "Just one simple thing blown all out of proportion."

"Or forgetting something stupid they ought to remember," Kitty huffed.

"Only accessing things by their amusement value," Lia joined.

"Obsessed with the female figure," Jean continued.

"Obsessed with-" Rogue began.

"Did you hear that?" Laura asked quietly.

"Do we ever hear anythin' you hear?" Rogue asked her. Lia growled and then headed back towards the door.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"Right outside the door, they're listening," she whispered.

"Who is?" Ororo asked.

"The guys."

**So I don't know whether or not to make a third chapter to this. I was thinking of doing a third chapter with another perspective on the whole thing but I'm not sure right now. If you made it this far you may as well review, right? Please? **


	3. And Kiddies

**Hi, me again with another random story that just popped into my head. Once again, the characters, universe, etc belong to Marvel and the WB, not me. Okay? Okay.**

**Pairings: Kurt/Kitty, Remy/Rogue, Scott/Jean, Logan/Ororo, Bobby/OC, Piotr/X-23**

**SETTING: In the future compared to the actual series. All the kids have grown up and in most cases have kids of their own. They are in the mansion but there are actual students there as well so areas the students would commonly go are out for places to sleep because what teacher wants their students to know they've been couched? Oh, and Barbie's belong to Matel, not me.**

**NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER: I really tried to make these characters not too confusing but if you need it I put a list of whose who at the bottom. No idea what I mean? You will.**

A battle cry rang through the air breaking apart the once peaceful night. It brought an abrupt halt to all attempts of sleep, sending any dreams back into the unconscious cavern in her mind. Her eyes opened to a mouth complete with white fangs leering in front of her calling out the word, "Attack!"

"Get off my bed Sarah!" Gabi yelled back, kicking at what she thought was her sister sitting on her legs. There was a light thump as something fell to the ground, staying silent for a moment before beginning to scream. Sarah was still on the bed.

"Why'd you kick James?" Sarah Wagner asked.

"I didn't know James was on the bed," Gabi argued, pulling herself out from the nest of covers she had made overnight and crouching down on the floor next to her little brother. He didn't look hurt, merely startled. She guessed he had landed on his butt. "Somebody must have just put him there," she sneered at Sarah as she sat down, folding her legs. Her nightgown that normally fell to her knees crawled up a couple inches around her curled legs as James crawled into her lap.

"Wan' Mommy an' Daddy," he said softly, throwing his arms around his oldest sister's neck, already knowing well enough to be careful not to pull at the fine blue hairs that covered her pale skin.

"Are they in the Danger Room?" Gabi asked Sarah, still glaring at her. Sarah flopped down on her stomach on Gabi's bed, her bright blue eyes peering down.

"I don't know. They're not here."

"They must be. Otherwise how'd James get in here?"

"I brought him in here."

"Why?" Gabi demanded. James let go of her neck and leaned against her chest.

"Because he was crying," Sarah retorted, her tail twitching as she scrunched her legs up under her stomach and propped her torso up on her arms. She looked like a furless blue tiger lazily waiting for the right moment to pounce.

"But he always messes things up!"

"He leaves my stuff alone!"

"Well it's my room too you know!" Gabi snapped, neither of them noticing as James crawled off her lap and over to the box of Barbie's Sarah had left out the night before.

"It is my room so I can let him in!" Sarah snipped at her.

"I get a say!"

"You were asleep!"

"Then why'd you dump him on me!"

"You don't know I did!"

"I do too know. How else did he end up there with you?"

"He could of crawled."

"He wouldn't of!"

"But he could-"

"Ah agree James," a boy interrupted, appearing around the corner between the doorway and the closet, "Ah think she would look better in that dress too." Sarah and Gabi both turned to look at the boy of nine who was kneeling down by James and Sarah's Barbies, the two white streaks in his auburn hair falling forward. James was quite contentedly tearing the clothes off one of Sarah's Barbies and at the same time trying to shove one of the smaller Kelly dresses on to her arm all while chewing happily on Ken's leg.

"James!" Sarah squealed, jumping down from the bed and tearing her toys away from her little brother. Instead of crying, the toddler took up another doll to chew on while Sarah tried to wipe the drool off Ken's leg on the carpet. The older boy stood up, his black and red eyes glinting mischievously at Gabi.

"What are you doing in here, Brandon?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"Ah woke up early and was goin' to go find my parents when Ah heard you and Sarah and decided to see why you were up so early," he answered.

"I'm up early because Sarah dropped James on me and then tried to get him to attack me," she sneered, smirking a little at her younger sister who was now near tears as she struggled to keep her Barbies away from James. Sarah glared and stuck her tongue out before grabbing her last doll from James. He begun to cry again as Sarah deposited her Barbies on the far side of her bed, near the door Brandon had come in, where James couldn't get them.

"Sorry about that," Brandon said insincerely as he looked over at Sarah and James. Gabi crossed her arms over her chest and stamped her foot.

"Why'd you really come in her Brandon?" she asked.

"Ah already told you," he answered. "It was borin' in our apartment all by myself and so Ah was goin' to go find my parents when Ah heard you were already up." Gabi sighed as she went around the closet to the door and opened it, leaving the door open as she walked through the small "office" her parents had. At very least there was a desk, two chairs, and a bookshelf in it. Mostly there were doors. A door to the room she shared with Sarah, a room out into the hallway where the other instructors apartments were, a door to her parents bedroom, a door to the bathroom, and a door to James's bedroom he would have to share with the new baby. Gabi went into James's room. Brandon followed her.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting something else for him to chew on before he starts chewing on my stuff," Gabi informed him as she threw things out of his toy box before finding something suitable. "I'm fine with him chewing on Sarah's stuff but not mine."

"Oh come on. Ah know you still play with Barbies," Brandon goaded.

"I do not. I'm nine," she protested.

"Just barely," he replied. Her birthday was just shy of a month ago.

"Well you still play with your barn set," she reminded, a trapped look in her eyes.

"Ah do not!"

"Then why did I hear you saying Moo through your door last night?" she asked him hurriedly. He sighed.

"Guess there's a reason my da told me not to argue with filles," he said as they walked back toward Gabi and Sarah's room.

"Maybe because he always loses with your mom," Gabi replied joyfully.

"He does not."

"Girls rule and boys drool," Gabi proclaimed proudly as she entered the room again. A chorus of two "yeahs" greeted her. A girl, six-years-old like Sarah, was now sitting on Sarah's bed, swinging her fuzzy slipper clad feet. She gave Gabi a bright smile that crossed to her brown eyes.

"That's not fair. It's three against one!" Brandon whined.

"You've got James," Rachel Summers chimed. Brandon looked over at his "ally" who was currently slobbering all over the toy Gabi had handed him.

"Boys drool," Sarah giggled as she collapsed on her bed next to Rachel. "Drooling, drooling, drooling. Drooling, drooling, drooling," she sang. Rachel laughed and began to join along. Gabi stopped them.

"You know what a girl at school told me the other day," she asked excitedly. "She said 'girl's go to college to get more knowledge, boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider.'" All three of the girls began to laugh.

"That's such a third grade thing, Gabi!" Brandon told her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He made a pig nose.

"Have you seen my-my mommy an' Daddy? I'm-I'm hungry an' I- an' I can' find dem," came a sleepy voice. They turned to see Jacob Drake standing in the doorway, the pads of his feet-ed pajamas making him nearly silent.

"You're parents are missing too Jake?" Rachel asked, sliding down from Sarah's bed.

"Yours too?" Brandon asked her. She nodded.

"I'm hungry," Jake complained, his brow furrowed in three-year-old stubbornness. James looked up at his words.

"Food!" he squealed, rubbing his stomach. "Want 'nack." He stood up and walked over to Sarah's bed where Sarah and Rachel were and hammered on the bed. "'nack, 'nack!"

"Let's go find them! I'm hungry too," Sarah declared before sliding through Rachel and off the foot of the bed, the only side not surrounded by a wall or her little brother.

"Personal space," Rachel sniffed. She didn't like being phased through. Gabi and James simply brushed it off, Jake was too young to care, and Brandon usually was careful to skirt around actual contact with anyone but his parents. Unconsciously he could turn off his power of absorption toward his mother and father but he couldn't yet control his power with his conscious mind.

"Sorry," Sarah shrugged. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and tossed a Barbie off the bed at Sarah with her mind. Sarah giggled which made Rachel laugh before she slid off the bed, an instant repair on their friendship. The two led the way to the door with Jake right behind them. Gabi grabbed James's hand and pulled him along with her and Brandon took up the tail of the line for the hallway. They made their way along the hallway to the elevator they took to the main floor of the building, the one the living room, kitchen, and library were on.

"Let's go check the kitchen!" Rachel declared, tugging on Sarah. The two girls hurried down the hall with Jake struggling to try and run after them. James whined and looked up at Gabi before lifting up his hands.

"You're too big for me to carry that far," Gabi told him stubbornly as she marched along, taking his hand again. He whined some more but Gabi and Brandon ignored him as they came to the corner where Sarah and Rachel had stopped."What's goin' on?" Brandon asked them.

"Laura and Piotr are sleeping in the hallway," Rachel said in amazement. Gabi peered around the corner and sure enough saw towering Piotr sitting against the wall in the hallway with short, strong, little Laura leaning against his chest, both sound asleep. They were right in front of the library.

"Where's Jake?" Gabi whispered, now leaning down and grabbing James. He was heavy but she managed to balance him on her hip to make him stop whining. Sarah looked back worriedly and then slipped over to the open door of the library, tip-toeing in. Laura was not known to have the best temper when she woke up in the mornings. The rest of them followed her. Jake was thankfully right inside the door, looking around.

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" he asked, looking around. Rachel and Sarah began to giggle as they looked around. Sarah, Gabi, and James's parents were on one of the couches, their mother leaning into their father's chest, his hand on her swollen belly. Brandon's father was asleep at a computer desk, his face in his hands while Brandon's mother lay sprawled on a couch nearby, and would have been facing him had she been awake. Rachel's parents were lying on the ground with most of the pillows from the couches while Ororo and Logan were curled up in two chairs in another corner. Finally, Gabi spotted Jake's parents, Lia and Bobby, sleeping in what she assumed had once been some kind of seating made of ice. It was now a large puddle in the carpet and they both slept on with very wet hair, spooned against each other. Jake had apparently noticed them too as he took off across the room toward his parents before anyone could stop him.

"I'm hungry," he said, shaking his father's shoulder. Bobby blinked and opened his eyes as Lia moaned. Jake stood over them, his arms crossed. "Hungry," he added.

"Why is everything so wet?" Lia asked groggily as she sat up, focusing her eyes around and then seeing Bobby and her oldest son. "Nice plan, Bobby," she said dryly. "I knew there was a good reason not to have an ice couch."

"It was the nicest couch in here," he said glumly as he got to his feet.

"I'm hungry, please," Jake told them.

"It really is morning, isn't it?" Bobby asked him. "Where's Will at?"

"In his crib," Jake answered, still studying his parents as his mother got up. Bobby picked up Jake, making the little boy squirm.

"What are you all doing in here?" Brandon asked quietly. Ororo and Logan began to stir nonetheless.

"I think we were all fighting," Lia said vaguely.

"So you went into the library?" Gabi asked.

"Eventually and I guess we fell asleep," Lia answered with a smile.

Gabi gave her a strange look and stamped her foot. "Grown ups!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Unintentionally she woke up Scott and Jean.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, beginning to look around. Ororo and Logan were both now up and starting to leave the room

"We apparently fell asleep last night," Bobby explained, heading for the door with Jake.

"If you've got him I'll go get Will," Lia told Bobby.

"Deal," he answered, kissing her forehead as she passed him. She raised an eyebrow. "Hey you forgave me right?" he asked as they left the room.

"If you promise no more bra-freezing," her voice carried back. Brandon wrinkled his nose.

"Ew, she said the word 'bra'," he complained loudly. Sarah began to laugh at him.

"Bra, bra, bra," she taunted. Gabi turned bright red under her fur as Brandon turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Stop it!" Gabi told her.

"Shut it, Sarah!" Brandon demanded.

"Bra," Remy chuckled as he came awake. He shook Rogue gently to wake her.

"Ah'm up swamp-breath," she mumbled, rising up.

"Let's go get something to eat, Rachel," Jean said, leading her daughter by the shoulder out of the room. Scott followed the two red-heads.

"Swamp-breath?" Kitty asked.

"I von't eat ze all-meat pizza again until after you have the baby," Kurt yawned. "So no more insulting my breath."

"I was actually talking about what Rogue called Remy," she told him, sitting up so she stopped leaning on him. He got off the couch and stretched his back as James came toddling over to them. Kurt grabbed him up and raised him above his head, making the little boy giggle like crazy.

"That icky pizza with all the meat on it?" Gabi asked.

"Or with the vegetables?" Sarah added.

"Cheese is the only good kind," Gabi reminded her. Sarah nodded in agreement. Kitty shook her head.

"The only time they agree is when it's over the lack of variety in anything they eat," she sighed, getting off the couch and gently tossling Sarah's straight hair.

"Zere has to be a vay to sneak in vegetables again. Zey both used to love zem," Kurt said. "Remember Gabi and her peas?"

"Squash and Sarah," Kitty added. Both girls had their noses wrinkled. Come on," Kitty said, let's go get breakfast.

"I vonder if zere is any Lucky Charms left," Kurt pondered.

"No wonder neither of them eats anything remotely healthy," Kitty said, glaring at him playfully.

"I eat apples!" Gabi defended. "And grapes."

"Pears!" Sarah added. "Bananas."

"So what were you fightin' about?" Brandon asked his parents as they followed everyone else out of the library.

"How old are you?" Remy asked him.

"Twenty-three," Brandon decided quickly, standing up as tall as he could.

"Nice try, homme. You're nine if you're a day," his father answered.

"Am not."

"Ah seem to remember it bein' nine years ago you were born too," his mother told him, pushing playfully at his hair.

"So you won't tell me?"

"I'll consider tellin' you when you actually are twenty-three."

/End\

**CHARACTERS:**

_Gabi Wagner: Age 9, daughter of Kurt and Kitty, sister of Sarah and James_

_Sarah Wagner: Age 6, daughter of Kurt and Kitty, sister of Gabi and James_

_James Wagner: Age 20 months, son of Kurt and Kitty, brother of Gabi and Sarah_

_Brandon LeBeau: Age 9, son of Rogue and Remy_

_Rachel Summers: Age 6, daughter of Jean and Scott_

_Jacob Drake: Age 3, son of Bobby and Lia, brother of Will_

_William Drake: Age 10 months, son of Bobby and Lia, brother of Jake_

**So now that I'm done with my casting list… Anyway, Brandon and Gabi are both mentioned in my other fic Muffins and Mayhem only they're a lot younger (hint, hint). Thank you for reading and I hope you review!**


End file.
